Gaseous fuel operated internal combustion engines typically use natural gas or bio-gas as an energy source for combustion. Those gaseous fuels commonly comprise a blend of different hydrocarbons such as methane and higher hydrocarbons as well as inert gases. The composition of gaseous fuel may vary during the operation of the internal combustion engine, for example, when gaseous fuel from a gas field or other gas reservoirs is used. The variation of the gas composition may occur over a long time period, for instance over minutes or hours and may be caused by changes in the gas quality present in those gas reservoirs.
Variations of the gas composition may also affect the energy content of the gaseous fuel, for example, by varying amounts of higher hydrocarbons. As a result, the internal combustion engine is operated with gaseous fuel of a varying energy content. Thus, variations of the gas composition may have an impact on the operation of the internal combustion engine.
The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to improving or overcoming one or more aspects of prior systems.